The Miracle
The Miracle is a Project machine an extremely dangerous entity, class 1a by extension. Location The Miracle is stored in Hazard Zone One, to await further use The last known sighting of the Miracle was in California Ireland New Zealand YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO ACCESS THE REMAINDER OF THIS SECTION Attributes The Miracle is designed to REDACTED The Miracle appears as a small machine, approximately a foot high. It has an appearance similar to that of a silver spider. If it is seen, high-ranking staff must be notified immediately, and they will take control of the situation. History SECTION LOCKED AS CURRENT TO FURTHER REVISION. OVERRIDABLE BY CLASS 5. PREVIOUS REVISIONS DELETED The Miracle was first designed as a machine to be used in the vacuum of space, for performing normal maintenance of various craft. It was created by a group of Ukranian scientists working for the SSAU, who later joined Project Vigilance. All of them were reported missing in action or deceased within a year, and the design was later seized by CHQ. The machine was then modified and given its name. Its new purpose was to detect victims of the Clockwork and trace its source. If the Miracle was successful, it would have found the weakness of the contagion, providing the Project with knowledge on how to destroy the Clockwork. On its first encounter with the Clockwork, it failed. It was not able to detect any contagion, but as a side effect it was actually infected by the Hazard. It is believed this was because there were fragments of human tissue in the Miracle (possibly discarded skin cells, or deliberately placed tissue in case of extraterrestrial encounter), which the Project had not noticed. The entire machine somehow became infected, and it soon disappeared. In the process, it also gained the ability to infect others (henceforth referred to as 'fatalities', and possibly REDACTED. Subsequent sightings occured in California (10 known fatalities), Ireland (4 known fatalities), and New Zealand (9 known fatalities). Operatives were present in an attempt to neutralize the Miracle, but the operations did not succeed. It is suspected that there are multiple individuals of the Miracle, as the sightings occured very close to one another. This raises the possibility that it is actually sapient, and building other individuals. It is vital that the Miracle(s) be captured and destroyed as soon as possible. There are several field officers permanently attempting to locate the Hazard. Details of Sightings *█/█/19██ - First written record of what was to become the Miracle, in SSAU documents. *█/█/20██ - PV modification of the Miracle. *█/█/20██ - Mission failure. Infection and disappearance of the Miracle. *█/█/20██- Confirmed sighting of the Miracle in ████, California. PV operatives sent to terminate. 10 known fatalities (not including PV operatives). *█/█/20██ - Reported sightings of the Miracle along the Pennsylvania Turnpike. The reports were not substantiated, and PV search parties revealed nothing. *█/█/20██ - Confirmed sighting of the Miracle in ████, Ireland. PV operatives sent to terminate, but the Miracle disappeared again before their arrival. 4 known fatalities. *█/█/20██ - Reported sighting of the Miracle in Germany. The reports were not substantiated, and PV search parties were not able to clear customs. *█/█/20██ - Reported sightings of the Miracle in southern Russia. The reports were said to have sparked rumors among the general public that the Soviet Union was reforming, but officials revealed the speculations to be hoaxes. PV search parties revealed nothing. * █/█/20██ - Confirmed sighting of the Miracle in Dunedin, New Zealand. PV operatives sent with heavy-duty equipment to terminate. 9 known fatalities (not including PV operatives). Reports of multiple Miracle individuals have persisted. * █/█/20██ - Reported sightings of the Miracle in the Pwani region of Tanzania. More than one individual unit reputed to have been seen. PV search parties revealed nothing. * █/█/20██ - Confirmed sighting of the Miracle in Lüderitz, Namibia. PV operatives sent to terminate. 7 known fatalities. No fatalities of PV operatives, as prior experience has revealed need for powerful defense. As of █/█/201█, there have been reported sightings of the Miracle in Patagonia. The reports have yet to be substantiated. Category:Hazards Category:Items Category:Entities